The present invention relates to systems and methods of mitigating movement of a vehicle body. More specifically, the present invention relates to mitigating pitch and heave in earth-moving vehicles and similar machines.
Construction and earth-moving vehicles (e.g., front loaders, excavators, bull dozers, cranes, etc.) operate on unimproved surfaces and off-road conditions. In addition, such vehicles generally have minimal or no suspension. Thus, traveling over the unimproved surfaces or lifting a load can result in pitching and/or heaving. This pitching and/or heaving can result in the contents of a bucket spilling, discomfort and fatigue for a driver/operator of the machine, and increased chassis loading potentially leading to premature malfunctions.